Feeding
__NOEDITSECTION__ ' ' Feeding is one of seven modules that make up the Off-Screen System. Introduction= __NOEDITSECTION__ Feeding can be achieved by either hunting or paching: * Hunting is done in an area where you have permission to feed, which includes any unclaimed territory providing you are an Acknowledged citizen. Hunting takes one hour per roll, and you may take up to 5 blood by feeding from animals, or up to 7 blood by feeding on humans. If you +hunt for more than 4 blood, you are hospitalizing, and probably killing, your prey. There are four commonly recognized ways to feed. A given vampire might be: *A Casanova, who maneuvers her victim into consensual physical contact which is frequently but not always sexual in nature. Casanova usually like to feed in bars and nightclubs. *A Sandman, who breaks and enters into houses and feeds from sleeping victims. Sandmen usually like to feed in housing (the 'explore locally' section) and hospitals or rest homes. *A Mugger, who ambushes victims and takes them by force. Muggers usually like to feed in the 'explore locally' section. *A Farmer, who feeds on animals. Farmers usually like to feed in the 'explore locally' section. To feed from other characters, using +feed =#, where # is the quantity of blood you're seeking to drink. The character must consent to allow this. Humans and ghouls take lethal damage when fed upon; vampires first lose Vitae, only taking lethal damage when their Vitae pool is empty. To feed from a Herd, please send a +request to staff, who will credit you with the appropriate amount of blood. Code for that is on our to-do list! 'Action' : Action: Simple : Time: 1 hour (automatically deducted from your downtime) : Dicepool: ::Farmer: Wits + Survival + Animalism + (half Protean) + 3 (Low) ::Casanova: Presence + Persuasion + Majesty + Dominate - Territory Stability (High) ::Mugging: Strength + Stealth + Obfuscate + (half Protean) - Territory Safety (Moderate) ::Sandman: Wits + Larceny + Obfuscate + (half Protean) + Territory Ignorance (Low) : Commands: ::+hunt/=# (e.g., +hunt/casanova=4 needs to be executed in a room with a Bloodpool) ::It is not necessary to roll in addition to this: the +hunt command rolls for you automatically. : Modifiers: None : Teamwork: No 'Motivation' Blood is supposed to be a limited resource in Vampire games. Rent is usually paid in blood. There are merits (like Herd) which make feeding easier. Unfortunately, in a MUSH environment it can be difficult to mimic this. Frequently the only limitation on blood is within a scene: how much a vampire can hold and how much they can spend per round remains important, but there are infinite quantities of blood in the city and filling up between scenes is practically effortless. We feel that the conflict over resources is one of the fundamental issues for Kindred, and have attempted to translate the mechanics that mimic this into the MUSH environment. |-|Territory influence= __NOEDITSECTION__ Each territory has district traits that give it a distinct 'personality'. These modifiers influence how easy or difficult it is to feed in any given manner. In the case of feeding, vampires prefer these traits to be low. (See Territory for more details.) *Seducers are affected by a territory's Stability modifier. :: Dalton has Stability +1, which becomes a -1 to Vampire Bill's hunting dicepool if he's a Casanova. There is a small core of community-minded citizens in Dalton who look out for one another and their tourist revenue, who will call a taxi for an inebriated woman rather than letting the charming man she's been flirting with give her a lift home. *Sandmen are affected by a territory's Ignorance modifier. :: Dalton has Ignorance +1, which becomes a +1 to Vampire Bill's hunting dicepool if he's a Sandman. The area is a maze of alleys, and it's unlikely that anyone will notice a stealthy stranger coming or going. *Muggers are affected by a territory's Safety 'modifier. :: ''Dalton has Safety +2, which becomes a -2 to Vampire Bill's hunting dicepool if he's a Mugger. There's an unofficial but fairly influential law enforcement here which can make it difficult to get through an assault without being interrupted. *'Farmers are unaffected by these modifiers, which refer to humans rather than animals. Instead, they gain a +3 to their feeding roll, to reflect how much easier it is when you don't have to worry about killing your prey. |-|Bloodpools= __NOEDITSECTION__ Each territory has a 'Bloodpool' value, which influences how much blood is available without risk, as well as how quickly it refills. *Pool 1: 4 blood, refills 1/day. *Pool 2: 8 blood, refills 2/day. *Pool 3: 12 blood, refills 3/day. *Pool 4: 16 blood, refills 4/day. *Pool 5: 20 blood, refills 5/day. The interval with which feeding pools refresh may be altered if the number of active Kindred on the grid substantially changes. |-|Hunting story= __NOEDITSECTION__ Vampire Bill decides to take advantage of one of the City's Racks (a place where anyone is allowed to feed, marked in Kingsmouth by graffiti of Sesame Street's Cookie Monster), and heads out to Dalton. His player takes the character to that location on the IC grid, and must decide how much to drink from his intended victim. The average adult human has 7 blood points in their body (equal to their Health, which is Size 5 + Stamina), so if Vampire Bill is willing to kill his victim he can drink 7 blood. He'd rather not do that, though. He should be able to take up to 4 blood safely - his victim will be lightheaded, but she'll recover quickly. Any more than that will mean his victim will probably need medical care if she's to stand much chance of survival. Vampire Bill's player types +hunt/casanova=4. The system automatically rolls his Presence (3) + his Persuasion (2) + his Dominate (2) - the territory's Stability (1). His total dice pool is 6 dice, which is a virtually guaranteed success. Despite this, the system rolls no successes for him. An hour passes, and Vampire Bill doesn't find anyone who wants to let him nuzzle on their neck. Vampire Bill's player decides to try again, and retypes +hunt/casanova=4. This time, the system invisibly rolls 3 successes. Those extra successes don't mean much, though - when hunting you either find a victim or you don't. He drinks 4 blood from his victim, and leaves her swooning. Dalton is a Location 5 territory, which is why it's been declared a Rack. There's a possible total of 20 blood safely available there on any night, but other Kindred have been feeding fairly heavily at the Rack as well. Vampire Bill's 4 blood drains the remainder of the risk-free blood and triggers an over-hunting command. Staff surreptitiously go in and increase the penalties for feeding in the area by 1, to represent the increasing difficulty of finding an appropriate victim. The next night, Debonair Rival arrives to do his own hunting. The Bloodpool is back up to 5 blood, but the -1 penalty for it being hunted remains. He also rolls +hunt/casanova=4. The results are not visible to him, but the system rolls his Presence (3) + his Persuasion (4) + his Majesty (2) - Stability (1) - Overhunting Penalty (1). He finds a suitable victim easily, and takes 4 blood from her. He's not full yet, though, because he had to wait an extra night. It takes a lot of vitae to be so debonair! Debonair Rival decides to hunt again, and rolls +hunt/casanova=3. He finds another victim, but he's not able to take the 3 vitae he intended: there's only 1 left in the Bloodpool. His victim's been fed from recently, and isn't healthy enough for him to drink deeply. Another over-hunting command goes to staff, who increase all the penalties by 1 again. Enter Vampire Bill, later that night. He's gotten the Bestial condition in the meantime, and decides +hunt/mugger=3 would be more appropriate for where Bill is at. Unfortunately, his dicepool isn't nearly as good, and between the -2 Stability modifier for Dalton and the -2 on the dicepool for over-hunting, Vampire Bill has a chance die. Even more unfortunately, he rolls a 1 - a dramatic failure. Something has gone wrong, and a storyteller is called to run a private scene. The storyteller decides that he was seen while feeding, and now he needs to decide how to handle the situation before it turns into a serious breach of the Masquerade... This field really needs to lie fallow for a couple of nights, so that the kine who frequent it can heal and their attention can turn away from the little hints that something ''not quite right ''is happening here. The penalties will disappear at a rate of one per week, though there will still be plenty of vitae available in the meantime for those who are confident in their methods. Category:Off-Screen System